The town of Joy
by Sean pizza
Summary: In a town run by a greedy queen, there lived an Aggron. He thought that being a slave for a restaurant was all his life turned out to be, but a certain Greninja shall turn that around.
1. Chapter 1

The town called Joy

* * *

RILEY'S POV

* * *

There was once a town in the region of Kalos, this town was called Joy. Now you may be thinking why a town would be called Joy, well, long ago there was a fierce war against two countries fighting for the rest of the land. It was fierce and cruel and many souls were lost, but on one day of the war, a sight was seen that no one would forget. The enemy had surrendered. The walked up to our side's forces and literally dropped their weapons to them. The rivalling chief then said: "We give up, let there be no more death!" And from then on, peace was made. On top of the land where the enemy gave up they built a town in remembrance of the rejoicing of the end of the war.

It is also said that anyone who lives in this town will be given joy. Well that has done a fat lot of good for me. My life stinks.

Before I tell you who I am I will tell you about the type of folks who live in this town. There are people who I call: The MoneyBuggers. These Pokémon are filthy rich and always pick on the poor. They always brag about their money and power and how they are invincible. These people always become kings or mayors. There are also nobles. These people aren't rich but they are relatively wealthy. They are people of law and order and discipline. Most of them are either police officers or court judges. Then there are just regular villagers. They aren't always honest or caring but they are possibly the nicest people you could meet in this town. They just try to make enough money to live a good life. After that there are these people we call the UN-trained. These Pokémon are basically homeless with hardly any money or food to keep healthy.

Now for myself, well let's just say I do what I do to earn a living. It's not like I enjoy my job though. My occupation is serving the Poké de' lequis. The Poké de' lequis is a popular restaurant in the town that everyone has visited. Now when I say serving I don't just mean waiting tables and pouring drinks, no I mean serving as a slave. Now I don't mean as an actual slave, I have an apartment and modern furniture, but they make me do terrible things to earn money. At the end of every Tuesday night the chef hosts a game where I have to stand about 20 meters away from the guests with my mouth open wide. To win the game a Pokemon has to try and throw a berry into my mouth and if they do it, they get half of their money back they used to pay for the food. Now of course many people have missed my mouth and have pelted me with pecha berries. I always get messy from this but it pays well. I also am considered a toy to the kids that come to the restaurant. Since I am so tall the children treat me like a playground, no scratch that, I am literally the playground. I don't really mind little kids too much but when you have got them crawling all over you 4 hours a night, you have to get pissed.

Now I have been warned not to take my anger out on the guests of they will throw me out onto the streets, so my job is kind of a hell hole. But none the less, it's still a job, and the suit I get to wear is pretty snazzy.

Anyway, my name is Riley, I am an Aggron at the age of 21 living in the cruel, yet fortunate: Town of Joy.

The restaurant that I work in is quite open-spaced. If you walk in through the front entrance you will see a massive ballroom filled with clothed tables, expensive looking chairs and golden patterned drapes. It has a very high ceiling with tall, tinted windows all around the room. On the other side of the hall is the entrance to the kitchen. The kitchen has an array of devices and tools that I have never seen before and it is about a third the size of the dining area. It is no surprise that this is a 4 star restaurant.

It is a Sunday and I have waited about 17 tables. Most of the guests are snitches with good money, but bad attitudes. Sometimes even when I deliver people's orders on time they say crap like "It is about time! I have been waiting for hours for this meal, be glad that I'm not suing you!" And they throw food at me even when it's not Tuesday.

I wait a few more tables with fancy food and drinks and the night is over and all of the guests leave. "Great job Riley, here's your check." "My boss then hands me a slip of paper and leaves the kitchen. I decide to leave as well and walk home. It takes 10 minutes or so but I eventually get to my apartment. I go to put the key into the lock and open it but, I look, and it's already open. Is somebody breaking in to my house? I creak the door open slightly and slowly creep inside. I look inside to see no one inside the apartment. My drawers are opened up and a few of my belongings are scattered around my apartment. I look through the objects and see that nothing is taken. "Phew, thank goodness my stuff is all here." I take off my work suit and put it in the wardrobe and tidy up all of my stuff. Pokémon don't actually have private parts so taking off my suit wasn't a big deal. I now plop down on my bed and think to myself. Why would someone break into my house not to take anything? And if they didn't want to be detected they would have tidied everything up. This just doesn't make any sense.

Wait, they didn't take anything because they didn't have time to. Is... Is the robber still here? I am scared a bit by this thought, but I must be brave. I hop off my bed and take a look around the room. There's almost no spots that the intruder could hide. I already looked inside my drawers and my wardrobe and there's nothing on the roof or outside my window. Wait, my bed. I didn't check under my bed. I walk over to the left side of my bed and crouch down. I lower my head down until it can almost see under my bed. I take a deep breath and look under...

I see nothing there. Huh, I guess that it was just my imagination. I lift my head away from the bed and stand ba... *BLASH!* A pulse of energy hits my face sending me back against the wall I look up to see a figure grab an item from my Wardrobe and jump out the window. Without thinking I jump out my window and chase after it. That blast of energy was a grass type move, meaning the robber is a grass type Pokémon. I can see it jump off of the rooftops and onto the path, I follow it. Even though I am an aggron I am still mildly athletic. I am in pursuit of it and I am catching up. I then throw an ice punch at the robber and they fall to the ground. I turn him over to reveal him to be... a Cradily. I pick up his satchel to see practically all of my savings inside it. "Why did you take my money?" I yell at him. "We must serve her!" "Who is 'her'?" Before he can answer about five Krookodiles come up to me and the robber. "Sir! You have physically assaulted a police officer!" "Wait WHAT!? This guy is a cop?" "Sir you now have to be charged with 1 night in prison." "WHAT!? But he stole my money!" "Officer, is this true?" "No it is not." The Cradily lies. "Well then boys, take this aggron downtown!" "What? This is stupid!" I try to protest but they take me anyway. I look behind me to see one of the crocs talking to the Cradily. I can't make out what they're saying, but I can tell it ain't good. These people are up to something.

They four other croc Pokémon walk me into the police station and lock me up. This is all Bouffalant sh*t. I want my money back!

The next morning comes and I am still in this cell. I hate the world right now. I am lying in a damp and greasy bed made with God knows what kind of leather. The floor I stand on is stone cold, but I suppose it wasn't going to be carpet heated was it now idiot? "Guard, release the prisoner." I hear. Then I hear the sound of keys sliding into the lock and the cell door swinging open. I look upwards and see the queen standing above me.

"Mr Aggron, if you do not understand the meaning of the law, you will be stuck in here for more time, is that clear?" In my mind, I wanted to punch that bitch in the face along with those four cocky crocs, but instead I say: "Yes ma'am." The Krookodiles stand me up and escort me out of the jail.

I get my stuff from the reception nearby and walk home, grunting to myself. I walk up the stairs of my apartment once again and tread on tiredly to my room.

"Don't move."

As soon as I enter my room I hear those words echo through the atmosphere. "Who are you?" I speak into open space hoping I am not just hearing things. "I am just somebody trying to stay alive." "What do you want with me?" "I just need a place to stay for the night. Then I'll be out of your way, I promise." "Nobody keeps promises with me." "I'm not like them."

"Where are you anyway?" "I am behind you ready to knock you out if nessecary." "Why my apartment?" "Your's was the only one easy enough to get into." "How do I know you're not a voice in my head, prove to me that you exist."

A figure jumps over my head and lands in front of me. The figure is slender and completely covered by black leather. "What if I deny?" "I am giving you a chance for you to live. If you deny, I kill you and I still sleep here. Fair bargain?" "Y-yeah, sure. You can sleep here, but I'm sure as hell not!" I say running out of my room and slamming the door. But as soon as I exit, the same black figure punches through the door and the doorknob. Arceus Christ! Who is he, a ninja? "Let me go!" "You could blab that I am here to anyone." "I swear I won't say anything!" "Lies. Everyone lies in this town." "I'm not like them."

"Look, If it's money you want, I can pay you. I just want somewhere to sleep." "I don't want money. It's just, how do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?" "If I wanted you kill you, I already would of. But I don't want anymore blood spilt. I won't kill you, I'm too tired to give a crap." This is crazy. But sometimes you have to just live life and say: Fuck It. "One night wouldn't be to bad I suppose." "Good. Do you have a pillow?" "Um, probably." I rummage through my stuff trying to find a spare pillow around. I decide to just sleep with one pillow behind my head and give the other to him. "Thank you. Also, don't try to kill me in my sleep either." "I don't think that's possible." I say laying down in my bed.

As stupid as this serial killer sleepover thing is, I guess I'll just have to stick with it. I try to close my eyes and drift off, but with his presence, I just can't. Well, what would you do if someone you didn't know was sleeping on the ground next to you?

The sun shone through the windows and the curtains, gleaming off the iron head of the Aggron. The beams shone their way into his eyes, awakening him from his long slumber. I look all around my room, and I see nothing. The dude must have left. Where I left the pillow, which was now stolen, I saw a letter. I open it to read: "Thank you sir, please don't mention me to anyone." Heh, that's the first time anyone has called me sir. I look behind the note to see 1000 poké there inside the letter. I don't think I ever told them to pay for my hospitality, but money is money I suppose.

I wash up, slip my suit on, and head off to work.

"And, what time do you call this Riley? I can't have all of these kids running around my precious masterpiece! Get all of the kids before their moms get angry! They're Kangaskhans, and the females always throw tantrums as big as the kids." As much As I would like to slap him in the face, I can't. He has my life hanging off of him, and he could let go of it anytime he wanted, so all I can do is follow his orders. "Yes sir, right away."

All around the restaurant the little ones have scattered themselves. Som I find running around in the foyer, some climbing the curtains in the entrance, and some were even taunting the chefs And stealing the food. It was tough work, but I eventually gathered up all of them. The problem was, I didn't know which child belonged to which parent, so What I had to do was to go around to each angered Kangaskhan mother and ask them child kid was theirs. I got a fair amount of slap in the faces, but being a steel type it didn't hurt too much.

After the last few were sorted out, the sound of trumpets flow through the dining room. Practically everyone in the room turned their heads to see a bunch of Krookodile walking in front of two Greninja dressed in fancy atire. A Cradily shuffles in the front of the pack and proclaims: "Your ruler of the town of joy has decided to dine with her loyal subjects here. The queen and her daughter are expecting the finest of foods to be served to them!"

Everyone in the room claps as the queen, her daughter and four Krookodiles follow them to a table. What seemed strange about them is that the queen was leading her daughter in chains. I only got a small glimpse, but I was certain that the princess was in handcuffs. What could that be abo... "RILEY! Have you been deaf ever since I employed you!? Go and wait the queen's table!" "Right, sorry boss." I guess my suspicions will have to wait.

I walk up to them with a notebook and pen in my hand. "Are you both ready to order?" I ask them. The queen replies: "Yes we do, we shall both have the Allolan spicy salad." "Very well your highness." I turn to walk off but the princess grabs me and pulls me back to her face. Before I can do anything she suddenly whispers: "Help me." A rattle of chains and a force moves her back from me. "I am very sorry sir, my daughter has had a recent loss of memory. I wanted to take her here to try and remind her of her memories. She has had recent outbursts which make her say crazy things, haha." "R...right. I'll be back with your food later ma'am." "Thank you."

Why did the princess speak to me like she knows me? Besides that, she spoke like she was in pain. In my heart I feel like I should help her. But then again, I don't want to get in any more trouble with the queen. Any bullshit that gets thrown at her will always come out worse for the accuser. The queen is the God of this town, and anyone who opposes her shall be thrown into hell.

"But I can't forget that I still have a heart."

Anyone in this town could pick a lock, it's just not getting caught that's the tricky bit. But I will have a plan. When the food is finally prepared, I hide a lock pick with a note beneath it on the princess's plate. "Thank you sir." The queen says as I lay her salad in front of her. I look up and try and not make my face look suspicious when I walk past the Krookodiles. I place the salad in front of the princess, but I lightly chuck the note and lock pick into her lap. She looks up at me in confusion, but I only smile back at her and give her a wink. "I hope you both enjoy your meals." "We shall."

* * *

ZOEY'S POV

* * *

Oh god, thank you. Thank god he helped me. I open the note he gave to me and look down at it moving my eyes, but not my head. It says: "Tell them that you have to go to the bathroom. Then that shal be your chance to escape. I don't know what kind of trouble you're in, but you looked like you needed to get out of it."

"Mum, may I go to the restroom?" "Very well." She hands the chain to one of the guards. I first drink some water before standing up with him as he leads to me the women's bathroom. As we enter, I fake a sneeze onto the mirror in front of an open stall. He has to stand just outside of the stall while the chain leads under the door onto my arm. Quietly, I pick the lock and lock it again on the toilet roll. I take off the heavy part of this awful dress I am in in order to climb out the window above the stall. Luckily, the Guard couldn't see me get out. It was lucky that I thought of blocking my reflection.

I squeeze myself out of the window and jump out onto the ground. Now that I am free, I have to get out of town. I can't trust anyone to drive me there, so I will have to just hope this time I can make it on foot.

* * *

RILEY'S POV

* * *

Hopefully she got out safely. I cannot know, but I can only hope. And to my luck, the same Krookodile who escorted her to the toilets, rushes out in a panic, without her behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Without disturbing any more customers, I manage to get through the rest of the crowd and serve all the tables. Plus the time being used as a playground. None the less, the night is done, so I can happily go home with the felling of a saviour, and a pocket full of cash.

"Hey, psst, over here!" whispers a voice between the wind. "W-what? Who is that?" "I'm under the bench to your right." The same voice replies. Oh god I wished that I was just imagining it, but who else would I see under there, but the princess. "You have to let me come with you!" "Why? I already helped you earlier so I don't need to help you now." "I can pay you all of my money, I just need a place to hide again. You're the only person I can trust here." "What kind of trouble are you in anyway?" "I need to hide from my mother. She'll chain me up again if they catch me." "Why come to me for help? I hardly even know you? how do you know I won't betray you?" _"You're not like them."_

"You...you're the...the, the one who broke into my apartment!" "I know I know, and I am sorry for that, but I just need you to hide me, just for two nights, then that's it I swear. Please help me." She says grabbing onto my hand. Talking to whoever is reading this, there wasn't any way I was planning on saying no to her after seeing those eyes. Those, blue, gleaming eyes filled with fear.

"Just, two nights right?" "Yes, yes thank you! I promise I will be gone by then!" "Okay then. come on."

* * *

We both sneak inside the apartment complex and climb up the stairs, down the hallway to my room. Hopefully she'll accept the previous arrangements I had the last night she was here: A pillow and a blanket on the ground beside my bed. She practically falls to the floor and wraps herself up in the blanket. "It's like my old blankie I had when I was younger: soft and cold."

"Why did the queen chain you up? That's no way to treat your daughter no matter what they did." "I...she wanted me to marry someone I didn't love, nothing but that." "Your mother's kinda a control freak just by that reason." "She's an egotistic bitch who cares only for her benefits!" She sits up shouting at me.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." "Nah, she is a bitch. We should both get some sleep though, it's late." "Right."

* * *

Morning came, and it felt even wierder knowing she was still here. It felt that when she remained anonymous and left in the morning, it felt normal. Maybe this is good, or maybe it is bad, but it's something interesting none the less. I had a day off for serving the queen, since everyone who worked at the restaurant got a fair payment after her visit. So i wanted to spend the morning with her, just talking to her. Try to make her feel happy after what she's been through.

* * *

 **ZOEY'S POV**

* * *

It felt nice to sleep in a place where I know I am safe. Back at the palace My mother made me sleep in the dungeon with all of the criminals she locked up who had been driven insane. I was put into horrid conditions for loving someone she didnt there, but i am treated with kindness here by this man who has helped me set my life free. I felt happy going to sleep next to someone I could trust to keep me safe.

Surprisingly, it was a foul odor that awoke me. It smelled like burnt toast, and it was burnt toast. "Ugh, what happened?" "Oh, morning, sorry I messed up breakfast." "What is all of this?" "It's fancy food, i thought you people liked that stuff." "It is nice, but how could you mess it up?" "I cooked it for 3 hours instead of 30 minutes." "Oh god. Can't we just get a normal breakfast? You don't have to serve me my own food. Come on, I'll show you also how to cook."

* * *

 **RILEY'S POV**

* * *

She takes me down to the market where she buys a bunch of ingredients i have never touched before. I never learned to cook, so i lived off microwave meals and simple foods. But she was taking this like she was on a survival tv show.

"Okay, this is just a simple dish, but you will still need to listen." "Yes miss!" I say in an exaggerated tone saluting to her." I thought it would make her laugh, but she just looks un-impressed. So I just say: "Okay, I'm listening." After a cooking montage with the music inside my head, we manage to cook a semi-eatable pasta. "Not bad. Shall we eat it?" "Just realising it, maybe pasta for breakfast wasn't a good idea." "It's just gonna be brunch then. Anyway, how is it?" I slide a hefty amount of it onto a fork and pop it into my mouth. Not bad, but I think I overcooked the spaghetti and I didn't add enough vegetables to the bolegnaise, But we still both enjoyed my first ever cooked meal, but then came the awkward silence.

We were still both sitting at the table staring at our empty bowls. we knew that we had to talk, but any topic we thought about wasn't nessicarily a good one. We were full from the pasta so we couldn't cook anymore, I had no books or television so visual entertainment was out of the question, and by the looks of it, neither of us needed to go to the toilet.

I had to talk. Even if I sounded like I was intruding on her personal life, at least I would be doing something. It's better to have something bad happening than nothing at all.

"Why did your mother have you in chains at the restaurant?" "...I was running away. Or, at least I was trying to." "Why? What could force her to put you in chains?" "I don't follow her rules. Hardly any of them seem fair to me, or the people of this town."

"What did she not want you to do though?" "I loved someone she hated." "Oh. Well, is he...or she or...are they still-" "Two weeks ago, my mother announced that five princes were coming to ask for my hand." "I guess you didn't take it well." "No, we argued over and over until it ended with me slapping her. She got so mad that she shred my clothes and locked me down in the dungeon. I thought that this was just a step from hell for me, but a light called Jason was there to make me happy again. He and I chatted while I was locked down there. Whenever we were together It went from talking, to kissing it what felt just like minutes. He was the one who got me out of there. Ironically, he was the one who was in charge of keeping me locked up." "What? You mean he was like...the guard to your cell?" "The guard to my cell."

"We were running though the corn fields like we were free. We spent the days loving eachother like tomorrow never existed. He made my heart beat again, and I thought that he would be with me forever. But...it all ended, one night when we were sitting under a tree. We both spotted some thing shimmeringin the sky. It was too late to realise that it was a spear, because it had allready...*sniff* gone...into..." "Oh god, oh god I'm sorry, here." I say handing her tissues. "N-no, I'm okay.

Anyway, I had to leave him there, he literally couldn't move. I ran and ran and ran all the way into town. The only house i could get into was of course, yours. After I left it didn't take longer for the queen to find me again. She locked me up again, but took me out to dinner to try and apologise later. Thank god you were there to save me." "I knew you were in pain so I had to help."

"Anyway, that me so far, what about you?" "Me, well, there's not much to explain. I was born here, I got my job here, And I'll probably die here." "Just-just that?" "Yep. I'm born, I live, then I die. That's probably what everyone else's story is as well if you ask them." "Isn't that painful as well?" "Not as painful as being locked away for loving who you wanted to." "I know, but Isn't there anything you want to do rather than just mope around here being target practise?"

* * *

Ouch.

* * *

"I, I didn't mean it like that! I just-" *DING DONG* "I'm gonna get that." I say in a slightly more angered tone. I open the door to see a Flygon in a purple robe with white trimmings, with a silver crown on top of his head. "Um, can I help you?" "Indeed, my name is Prince Scaryn. I was informed by the queen that the princess has been running amok this town. May you have any knowledge of her whereabouts?"

* * *

 **ZOEY'S POV**

* * *

The words struck me like a ton of bricks. He could turn me in right now. All he had to do was step aside and I would be in the gaze of someone who I would be forced to marry. "Can't say I've seen her anywhere." "Righteo, well come to the castle if you have any information about her." The door closes.

"I hate being target practise, but it's the only one I'll ever have. Or else my boss, or...well, dad will throw me out onto the streets." "Your boss is your father?" "Yeah. He found me on the cold streets and he said if I didn't work for him he'd throw me back. I'm going out to...do stuff. Are you coming, or are you gonna stay here?" "I'll come."

We both went out of the hotel and walked around town. To avoid being spotted i had to wear a big cloak that he had in his closet. We walked, and walked, and walked some more. Not doing anything but just walking beside eachother staring at the cold and mossy ground. Until I saw something that we can do. "Ever been to the cinema?" "No, I don't ever have enough money for it." "Then let's go! I have enough money for it? Which ripper off pokemon movie would you lie to see?"

He chose to go to te new GHASTLYBUSTERS movie. We both chose to sit together because we couldn't really trust anyone else in the theatre. We both found it to be a great movie. I still liked the original better, but this one still had nic animations and some good jokes. Ther was an...unexpected moment though. For till being a ninja I got scared easily. On one scene the new GHASTLYBUSTERES were trying to communicate to a ghost. As soon as that ear-piercing scream from the ghost filled the theatre, I got scared and grabbed onto Riley's arm. The awkward part was, I held onto it thinking it was the arm of my past love. It was only when he called my name and asked if I was okay when I jolted back. I would be lying to you if I said that I didn't feel anything for him. And to be honest, he does look kinda handsome.

"Wow, that was amazing. I never knew that people could animate stuff like that!" "I'm glad you liked it." "Should we head back? It's getting near night." "Sure, but what are we gonna have for dinner?" "Well, I dunno, pizza?" "Done with cooking are you?" "Hell yes! I am not going to make spaghetti ever again!"

A hop a skip and a vegetarian pizza later and we were walking back to the apartment. "This was a very fun day. Thank for taking me places Zoey." "It was my pleasure." "Well, I guess I'll just set your bed up and..." His sentence began before he stopped. "Something wrong?" "N-no uh, goodnight." He says laying down on his bed. "Okay, goodnight Riley."

* * *

 **RILEY'S POV**

* * *

The realisation that she will be gone tomorrow makes me feel, surprisingly...sad. Not many people are nice in this town, but she and I had a day in heaven today. And for once in my life, I'll miss someone leaving this town. If it wasn't allready hinted to you, I did "like" her. How could I not? She was one of the most beautiful pokemon I have ever seen. She can cook, she's funny, and she's a badass. But girls like that only exists outside the realm of reality.

The feeling didn't get better in the morning. All I could look at as I lead her to the outskirts of town was the ground, something I'd have to keep my eyes on for the rest of my time. "Hey, here." "Huh?" "I owe you money for letting me stay with you." At that moment, that big bag of cash just seemed like a bag of nothing. "I don't need it. Wherever you're going you'll need money for your travels, so you deserve to keep it." "Are you sure?" "I am sure, I have enough money to feed myself anyway."

"Then here's something to remember me by." She says, wrapping her arms around my neck and putting her lips on mine. I was astonished and confused, but I kissed her back trying to enjoy the moment we were having. I actually counted the seconds we were together, and we made out for 75 of them. 75 seconds that'll stay in my memory forever. "Goodbye Zoey." "Goodbye Riley."


End file.
